


The Enchanted Ping Pong Ball

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Muggle games, Portkeys, School's Out For Summer, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It started as an innocent end of the year party at Hogwarts getting ready to enjoy a muggle party game, but suddenly Daphne found herself being transported somewhere else.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Daphne Greengrass
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	The Enchanted Ping Pong Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: Here is my first of about seven fest pieces that I am writing this summer! This one was written for the School's Out for Summer Fic Exchange hosted by Draco's Den. This event was a fun chance for twenty four amazing authors to write fics for one another based on prompts submitted by one another. If you are interested in checking out the other amazing pieces feel free to find the collection on AO3.
> 
> This piece was beta read by Grammarly so I apologize for any glaring errors. It is rated T for the alcohol use. For the sake of this story, everyone is of age to be drinking. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> GaeilgeRua, I hope that I was able to do your prompt justice and thank you for giving me a new crossover ship to love!
> 
> Happy summer season everyone! Hope you are enjoying this wonderful vacation season!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It was the last night on campus, and everyone was celebrating. This had been one hell of a school year, and everyone was ready to let off some steam, Daphne Greengrass included. She was most looking forward to sticking her feet in the white sands of Meads Bay Beach in Anguilla, compliments of her parents as a graduation present. However, this evening, she was going to enjoy the festivities that had been planned by her peers.

Daphne made her way through the corridor and into the quad where the party was getting underway. As she made her way across the grass, she noticed Theo, Blaise, and Draco setting up a table with a series of cups placed in a triangle at either end out of the corner of her eye. It was a muggle game that Hermione had introduced them to over the winter holidays, but Daphne couldn't quite remember the name off the top of her head.

"Greengrass! You up for a game of beer pong?" Blaise yelled, waving his arms excitedly at her.

"That's what it's called," Daphne mumbled to herself before glancing up at Blaise and nodding her head. Turning quickly on the ball of her foot, Daphne made her way over to the table and leaned up against Theo with a smile. "So, who's team am I on?"

"Mine!" all three Slytherins replied in unison.

Theo, Blaise, and Draco glared at one another and began arguing amongst themselves about who paired up with Daphne. She just watched in amusement as they stated their reasons as to why she should choose each of them.

She didn't care who's team she played on because it was just a silly game. After the ceremony tomorrow, she would never see any of these people again. All of her classmates were excited to start their freshman year at uni or begin their training for a Ministry job.

The idea of going to uni with the same people she had just spent eight years with did not sit well with her, so she had decided to apply to schools that were stateside. The day she got her acceptance letter to Stanford was the happiest day of her life so far. It was going to be a chance to start over, away from anyone who has ever known her.

Deciding that the squabbling among friends had gone on long enough, Daphne decided to offer up a suggestion that may work for everyone involved. "The night is young, boys. I'll play a round with each of you. Does that sound okay?"

As they all nodded their heads eagerly, Daphne walked over to the table and picked up one of the ping pong balls. She was about to call over the boys to begin the game when suddenly she felt herself being carried away.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Daphne shouted as she realized that someone had enchanted the ball. Why would someone choose a ping pong ball to be a portkey? Anyone could have picked it up.

Landing on her back, Daphne let out a sigh as she pushed herself up off the ground and brushed her hands over her clothes to remove the dust. She looked around at her surroundings to try and identify where she was. There were no identifying buildings around her, but her best guess was that she had ended up somewhere stateside. The skyline reminded her of a photograph she had seen a long time ago. It wasn't exactly the same, but there were enough similarities.

"I guess I need to figure out where the hell I am," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head as she walked toward the street lights she could see at the end of the alley. There had to be a shop or a pub around that could give her some answers.

She rounded the corner onto the street and noticed the neon lights of a club just up ahead of her. "A club works," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she approached the club. Daphne looked up at the neon light once more before walking inside. _Verdant_ , she thought. That's a unique name for a club.

Just as she was about to walk inside, Daphne came to a realization. She didn't have any money or identification with her. All of her belongings were packed away in her trunk, ready to go on her trip tomorrow. She cursed herself under her breath for being so prepared for her trip. Regardless of that fact, she was confident that she would be able to get by and find a way to get a drink or two. She was a Greengrass, after all, good looking and just a bit of a flirt. This should be easy.

As she made her way towards the bar, Daphne took notice of the other patrons at the club. There were groups of people dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Along the walls, she spotted couples cuddled up in the booths, enjoying a few private moments. She snickered to herself as she thought about the times she had been hiding out in the booths of a club, pretending that no one could see them.

When she arrived at the bar, she noticed a pair of blue eyes watching her intently from the far end of the bar. She was puzzled by the attention, seeing as she had just walked in, but shoved the thoughts aside as she hopped up on a barstool and waited for the bartender to make her way towards her. While she waited, Daphne kept an eye on the man at the end of the bar. He had stopped staring at her, but every so often, she would catch him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What can I get ya?"

The bartender's voice pulled Daphne out of her thoughts. She redirected her attention to the pretty, young brunette standing in front of her. She glanced at the name tag and smiled before responding. "Thea's a pretty name."

"Thanks," Thea replied, returning the smile. "Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before and I'm pretty good with faces. It's why my regulars keep coming back. I've always got their usual waiting for them. What's your name?"

"I'm Daphne," she said, extending a hand to the other woman. "I just crash-landed in town a little bit ago, quite literally."

"Welcome to Star City, Daphne," Thea said, shaking her hand firmly. "Since you're new here, the first drink is on the house. What can I get you?"

Daphne smirked as she propped her elbow on the bar and rested her chin against the back of her hand. "Surprise me."

Thea took a few moments to think before a wicked smile appeared on her lips. "One Green Goblin coming right up."

As Thea walked away, Daphne realized that the mysterious blue-eyed man at the end of the bar had disappeared. With a furrowed brow, she began scanning the club for his face, not that she could tell the difference between him and Merlin.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice was deeper than she anticipated. Slowly, Daphne turned around on the stool to come face to face with the man from the far end of the bar. She took a moment to give him a once over before leaning back against the bar with a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. "I might have been. What's it to you?"

"I thought I might be able to be of assistance," he replied, leaning against the bar as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were trailing over Daphne's features, taking in each distinct part of her that caught his attention in the first place.

"Here's your drink, Daphne," Thea called, placing the drink right beside her mystery man.

Daphne smiled at Thea and picked up her drink, lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. The sour apple made her crinkle her nose as the taste lit up her taste buds. "The sour apple packs a punch. Thanks, Thea. I take it there's a theme here, huh?"

"The green?" Thea asked, tossing her head back with a laugh. "Yeah, Ollie loves the color green for some odd reason."

Daphne looked from Thea to the man standing beside her and raised her brow. "Ollie?" she asked, smiling behind her glass.

"I prefer Oliver," he replied, glaring at Thea for a moment. "I think you've got a customer waiting for you, Thea."

Thea rolled her eyes and glanced back over her shoulder, taking notice of one of her regulars waiting down at the other end of the bar. "I hate it when you're right," she said, sticking her tongue out at him before turning to walk away. "Daphne, let me know if my brother gets to be a bit annoying. I'll rescue you and introduce you to someone way more interesting."

Oliver laughed and shook his head as he watched Thea walk away for a few moments before turning his attention back to Daphne. "Sorry about that. You've got to love little sisters."

"She reminds me of my little sister," Daphne replied, setting her drink down on the bar. "So, this is your club?"

Oliver nodded his head. "It is. I needed a place to practice the skills I'm learning in my business classes. Did I overhear you saying that you're new in town?"

"Eavesdropping, were you?" Daphne teased, brushing her hand against Oliver's arm. "You overheard correctly. I'm starting my first year at Stanford in the fall, but I wanted a chance to explore a little."

"If you require a tour guide, I'd be more than happy to help," Oliver offered. "If you're interested, that is."

"I would love that," she replied, reaching out to place her hand on his forearm. "Thank you for being willing to take in a complete stranger."

"I have a feeling you won't be a stranger for long," Oliver said with a wink. "Enjoy your drink; I need to make the rounds to make sure my club stays in one piece. I'll catch up with you later?"

Daphne felt her cheeks flush with color as she nodded her head. "I'll be right here, enjoying my goblin."

Oliver chuckled as he flagged down Thea. "Put her drinks on my tab for the evening." He turned to Daphne once more and smiled as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, Daphne."

"It was nice to meet you too, Oliver," Daphne replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for everything."

She watched as he walked away from her with the cheesiest grin on her face. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She owed whoever enchanted that ping pong ball a favor when she finally figured out who it was.

This summer and coming school year in the states was going to be the best experience of her life. All thanks to a man who had a thing for all things green.


End file.
